Harry Potter-black and the freedom of life
by Patronusfalcon
Summary: Harry is brooding in his room when a letter appears. This letter may change his life. Folow Harry as he gets an inheritance and a love he dindt know he had.
1. Chapter 1

HPFF 1TRY

Harry Potter sat on his bed in #4 Privet drive. He was staring at the wall thinking. It had ben three weeks since he had been forced back to the durlseys. Apparently the blood protections around privet drive only worked when he was there. Whle Harry sat there on his bed he didn´t notice the silent tapping on his window. It was too much going through his head at the moment.

"Sirius was dead. It was his fault. If he had just checked the mirror-"

he didn´t want to think about it, but it just kept on coming into his mind. He shook his head. He couldn´t think like that. It was enough with the profecy. The tapping on the window got louder and it sook harry out of his head. He walked over to the window and opened it. In flew a brown barn owl. It landed on Hedwigs perch and held up his leg gor Harry.

"What have you got for me?" harry wondered out loud.

He ripped open the envelope and suddenly felt sick. The letter said.

_Dear Mister Potter._

_Gringotts offer our personal condolences on your late godfather Sirius Orion Black. If it may please you, the reading of Lord Blacks will shall be read on the 2. August. Inside the envelope you will find a portkey taht will take you to Director Ragnoks office._

_May your gold always flow_

_Director of gringotts bank_

_Chief Ragnok_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

That night Harry cried himself to sleep. He cried over Sirius, his parents, Cedric and the profecy. Nothing he could do would change that they where dead.

The next morning Harry woke up early to get ready for the reading. He looked in the miror and thought. "He had to do something. Something that he hadn`t thought about before. He had to train. He had to expand his knowledge on spells and curses. He had to physically train his body. This scawny looking kid he saw in the miror had to go away, but first, he had a reading to og to."

Harry grabbed the portkey which was a galleon and said the activation word. Soon he could feel the familliar pull behind his navel and landed in a conference room inside gringotts. The walls inside the room where made of rock. Harry went over to one of the walls and let his fingers slide over the smooth rock.

Suddenly a door creaked open and a goblin came through.

" Ahh mister Potter, we have been excpecting you. My name is Axecleaver and i shall exort you to director Ragnok. Come this way sir."

Hrry was mildly schocked at the friendly tone that axecleaver was using and walked silently beside the small goblin. They walked through many corridors and hallways. After a time Harry lost track of all the cuts and corners they had passed.

At a point Axecleaver stopped in front of a door. He heaved it open and rushed inside. Harry had to run to keep up with the small goblin and nearly crashed into him as he suddenly stopped before a desk.

Behind the desk an old goblin sat writing. On a piece of parchment. He looked up when he saw the two.

"Mr Potter, please have a sit." the goblin drawled. " My name is Director Ragnok. I am the head of Gringotts bank. You do know why you are here ?" the goblin looked at Harry with a calculating look. " Yes, i am here for the reading of my godfathers will" harry spoke quietly to the floor. "Yes, indeed you are. In fact, there is a reason only you are here. Lord black left all of his assests to you, along with the title of Lord Black." Harry was schocked! Sirius gave him everything? "Well he be damned, that was a prank on all those who thought they got anything" harry thought amusedly. "I shall now read the will"

**I Sirius Orion Black, being of sound mind and of body, do hereby put forth my last will and testament on this day of, September 1st 1995. The following has been witnessed by Albus Dumbledore and Remus Lupin. The following is starting with giving these papers for one Harry James Potter to sign, so that he can become a emancipated minor. I also leave everything in my possesion at the time being. All of the black family vaults shall be given to Harry James Potter. **

These words have been given freely and of sound mind and body. With this I give my final Last will and testament to my friends and family. I hope you all live well and happy.

Sirius Orion Black

"Now mr Potter i shall tell you the entire fortune of the black family"

Black family assests/fortune

Black vault #311- 10 000 000 0 Galleons 100 000 sickles

Jameson vault #634- 20 000 000 Galleons 4000 sickles

Slytherin vault #4 – 1 000 000 000 Galleons

There is also a vast variety of items in the vaults. There is a seperate list for that.

Harry was gaping like a fish on land. He couldn`t believe the riches he now had in his pocket. Sirius was obviously an idiot who left that much money to a fifteen year old boy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Harry was about to go out the door when Ragnok called him back. " mr. Potter, I´m afraid we´re not quite finished yet. You still have to sign the emancipation papers and get the family rings of Black, Jameson and Slytherin". Harry nodded reluctantly and followed Ragnok to a door that was behind his desk.

They walked through a long hallway to a great chamber almost as big as the gryffindor common room. In the middle of the circular room, there was a big old table with a basin and a silver dagger on it. The old goblin took the dagger and held it out for Harry.

"You must slip 5 drops of blood in the basin. If you are the righful heir of these noble families, then the family rings shall appear on the table. If, by chance, that you are not the heir, then there is several curses that will be activated. They will knock you out, or worse"

the old goblin let the scentence hang in the air for a second before handing the dagger to Harry. Harry looked at the dagger for a couple of seconds before he pricked his finger and let 5 drops of his blood fall into the basin.

The blood swirled around in the mysterious potion. Suddenly a warm golden light filled the room. It was like a whirlwind washed over the room. As suddenly as it appeard, it disapperd. On the table lay three rings. Ragnok took one of them and gave them to Harry.

"This, is the ring of the noble and ancient house of Jameson." Harry put the finger on his ringfinger on his wandhand. A rush of power filled harry, and as he thought he was going to pass out, the rushing stopped.

"This, is the ring of the house of Black." the ring was made of white gold, and had two snakes intertwined on top of an emerald.

As he put on the ring, the rings molded togheter as one. The rush of power was even more worse now than the Jameson ring. Before he knew it, he fainted.

Harry woke up on the floor. He wondered why he layed on the floor as he saw Ragnok looking down at him with an amused smile on his face.

" What? Why are smiling like that" harry scowled. " Ah nothing Lord Black. Just thought of something amusing is all" the goblin snickered.

" I´m sure you did" Harry growled under his breath.

"Mr. Potter, I belive you are now ready to recieve the Slytherin family ring, but i must warn you. The power in this ring may knock you out for a day. Are you ready for that?" the goblin asked calculating.

" Yes i will do it" Harry said forcefully. He tok the ring and put it on hs finger unceremonously and fainted on the spot.

_3 days later_

Harry woke up in a bed. This bed was soft. He didn´t remember why he was in this very comfortable. He noticed the ring on his finger. Suddenly it all came back to him. The rings. The basin and dagger. He was the heir of slytherin. That was a lot to take in. He was emancipated now. He could do magic. A sense of joy ran through him.

He walked around the room he was in. It was a big stone room with a giant bed and no windows. The door creaked open and Ragnok came in smiling.

" Ah, its good to see you awake Lord black, Jameson, Slytherin." the goblin grinned.

Harry smiled back. "It´s good to be awake" he laughed.

" now on to more serious matters. Now that you are emancipated, you can claim the lordship of House Potter. Do you wish to do that?" Ragnok asked.

"Of course i will do that. That is what i was hoping for all along" Harry grinned manically.

Then come with me.

A/N: Greetings from Norway! :D:D:D:D:D:D

WOW ! my first authors note for you that are reading! I appreciate the reviews! Please give me ideas to what to come ! Suggest things! :D I will continue posting but maybe not so often since its fallbreak and all.


End file.
